


Bottle Episode

by BirdOfHermes



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Male-Female Friendship, Morning After, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Trapped In Elevator, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: Female Reader, Harry Dresden, and a friendly werewolf get trapped in an elevator. The conversations while you wait to get rescued reveal the not-so-platonic relationship between Reader and Harry. First person POV. Takes place between Summer Knight and Death Masks.





	Bottle Episode

**Author's Note:**

> So a few things here:
> 
> 1) As far as I can tell, there are no Harry Dresden/Reader fics on AO3. I'm stubborn and experimental and I want to rectify that. 
> 
> 2) This is a very loose crossover with the Anita Blake books even though they are misogynistic shit ever since Narcissus in Chains, but there was a time when they were good, and I've always liked Jason Schulyer. Don't worry, though, you won't need any context. He's just the catalyst for the tension between Harry and Reader.
> 
> 3) Established friendship between Reader and Harry. They've known each other for years and they've already SoulGazed, so that's why they trust each other. 
> 
> 4) I have a theory that before Harry realizes he's in love with Murphy, his abandonment issues aren't quite as intense and I think something like the scenario unfolding below might be realistic or at least feasible.
> 
> 5) I am trash. Jim Butcher really should not have confirmed that Harry Dresden enjoys going down on his sexual partners. I am never going to let that go for as long as I live.
> 
> Well, off with you. Read my weirdness.

_You chew me up_  
_You spit me out_  
_Enjoy the taste I leave in your mouth_  
_You look at me_  
_I look at you_  
_Neither of us know what to do_  
_There may not be another way to your heart_  
_So I guess I better find a new way in_  
_And I shiver when I hear your name_  
_Think about you, but it's not the same_  
_I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin..._  
_-"Shiver" by Maroon 5_

It all began with a rumble, a fizzle, and a groan.

The elevator lights flickered. I shut my eyes. “Come on. No. No, please, no.”

The floor shook and the elevator jerked to an unceremonious stop on its descent. A faint ringing sound filled the air. I slumped back against the wall and started smacking my skull on it.

“I knew it.”

“Congrats, you win the prize,” Harry Dresden grumbled. “I suppose you think this is my fault.”

I glared at him. “No shit, Sherlock.”

“It’s not like I did it on purpose.”

The short-haired blond guy, mid-twenties and absolutely gorgeous in every way, lifted an eyebrow. “Do I even want to know?”

Harry and I exchanged glances. “Long story,” I offered, elbowing Harry aside to reach for the emergency phone. “Go stand over there before you short out the phone too, Lurch.”

“Aye, aye, Cap’n.”

The phone dialed for a bit and then someone picked up. “Hello?”

“Hey. We’re in the third elevator and it’s stuck.”

“Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry. We’ll get someone down to you as fast as we can.”

“No problem.”

“How many people are inside?”

“Just three. Me and two guys.” A pause.

“Are you safe, ma’am?”

The blond guy snorted out a laugh. Harry sent him a cursory curious glance. I ignored them both. “Yes, I’ll be fine. Let me know if there’s anything I need to do in the meantime.”

“No, just stay calm and we’ll get you out of there soon.”

I hung up.

“Any ETA?” Blond Guy asked.

I shook my head. “We’d better get comfy. As I understand, it takes a while to bust us out.”

Blond Guy sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. “This is just where I wanted to be on a Friday afternoon.”

“Right?” I said. “It’s not like we all have shit to do.”

“Could be worse,” Harry offered. “You could be claustrophobic.”

“The walls are closing in,” I said in complete deadpan. “Get out of my head, Charles.”

Blond Guy grinned, his blue eyes sparkling under the blinking overhead light. “X-Men?”

I grinned back. “Few people actually get that.”

He shrugged. “What can I say? I watch a lot of TV when I’m at home.”

“What do you do for a living?”

“Male stripper.”

I laughed. He didn’t. He just kept smiling at me. I blinked. “Wait, seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Blood rushed over my cheeks. “Oh. Sorry, I didn’t mean to insult you.”

“No offense taken. Happens a lot, actually. Besides, it takes quite a lot to offend me.”

“Oh, don’t say that,” I said, jabbing a thumb at Harry. “He’ll take it as a challenge.”

“Hey,” Harry protested.

Blond Guy chuckled. “Do we have a smartass in our midst?”

“That we do.”

Harry scowled. “I take offense to that, madam.”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me it’s not true.”

He paused. “How about I look at your nose and tell you it’s not true?”

I shook my head. He crossed his arms. “Like you’ve got room to talk.”

“Point taken.”

“To his credit,” Blond Guy said. “I think most wizards are supposed to be mouthy. That whole ‘subtle and quick to anger’ thing, right?”

We both gave a start. “How’d you know he was a wizard?”

Blond Guy gestured toward Harry’s arm. “Shield bracelet. Rings. Big leather coat in this muggy weather. Besides, I saw you on Larry Fowler that one time. Good stuff.”

Harry’s dark eyes narrowed slightly. “If you know that, then you know what I’ve been thinking since we got in this elevator together.”

Blond Guy bared his teeth in a smile. The hairs on my nape stood up. I glanced between the two men. “Uh, somebody want to fill me in?”

“Our guest here is…gifted, to put it kindly. Though I’m not exactly sure in what capacity.”

“That was putting it kindly,” Blond Guy agreed. “Is there a problem?”

“Probably not,” Harry said in an even tone. “If you don’t mind telling me who you are and better yet, who you’re associated with?”

“Chill out, beanpole. Name’s Jason. Sometimes I get furry and howl at the moon. No biggie.”

“Not the issue here, Jason. I’ve met quite a few furries—”

I snorted hard in laughter, and Jason’s grin widened, while Harry shot us both a confused look.

“—in my time, but the important part is who they work for.”

“Relax. I’m with Thronnos Roke.”

Harry’s shoulders relaxed. “Then you’re affiliated with Blake.”

“Yep. She’s kind of my boss, only, y’know, shorter and angrier.”

“We’re on our way to meet with her, actually.”

“Well, if you really are a smartass, you two should get on swimmingly.” Jason switched his gaze to me.

“And you are?”

“Private investigator. We’re working a case together.”

“Nice to meet you. Are you and the wizard involved?”

The blush returned tenfold. “No.”

“Ah. My mistake. Your body language indicates otherwise.”

My head caught on fire. Jason laughed. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“Thanks. You’re cute when you’re _really fucking obnoxious_.”

“I get that a lot too, actually.”

“We’re friends, alright?” I insisted. “Anyway, he’s involved back in Chicago.”

Harry blinked at me. “Wait, when did this happen?”

I stared at him. “Two words: Karrin Murphy.”

Harry blushed. Hard. “I—that—you’re jumping to conclusions.”

“Yeah-huh. Sure I am.”

“I take it back,” Jason said, giggling. “He’s even cuter when he’s embarrassed.”

“Right? He’s adorable. I want to fold him up and put him in my pocket sometimes.”

Harry glared daggers. “Can you not?”

“Hey, you were fine while he was poking into my social life, or lack thereof. You’re fair game, Dresden.”

“Lack thereof?” Jason asked. “What’s that mean?”

“I work a lot. Not enough time for dating.”

“Is that so?”

I eyed him. “Yeah. Why?”

“I don’t know. You’re pretty cute. I’d probably ask you out if we weren’t trapped in an elevator.” He paused. “Or if we were trapped in an elevator without the nosy wizard over there.”

Harry spread his hands. “If it helps, you can pretend that I’m not here.”

I held up my fist. “I swear to God, Harry, I will knock you through those doors.”

“Wouldn’t that solve the problem to begin with? Ow!”

Jason nodded. “Now I’m starting to see the smartass part.”

“No, that’s just the ass part,” I grumbled, rolling my eyes as I retreated to my corner of the elevator. “He’s very good at it. Show him your buttons and he’ll gleefully push them all day long.”

Jason covered his mouth for a second, hiding a smile. “So you’ve shown him your buttons, then?”

I buried my face in my hand. “Goddammit.”

“Now, now,” Harry chided. “It’s a woman’s prerogative to show a man her buttons. No judgment.”

“I would never do such a thing.”

“I swear, if the both of you don’t knock it off I’m going full M. Night Shyamalan’s Devil on you.”

They both gave me a clueless look and I huffed. “Uncultured swine. It’s a movie where the Devil traps a bunch of assholes in an elevator and slowly kills them one by one.”

“That…might be the silliest thing I’ve heard in a while,” Harry said.

“Yeah, well, keep messing with me and you won’t hear anything ever again.”

“Wow. I’m a werewolf, he’s a wizard, and yet I think you might actually be the dangerous one.”

“Damn straight.”

“Do you have any abilities?”

“Depends on your definition,” I said. “I can’t perform magic or anything, but I’m sensitive to different kinds of magic. I can sense things. It sort of operates like really good intuition, I guess. It’s mostly the reason I became a P.I.”

“The other reason being?”

I grinned and waggled my eyebrows. “Bitches, man.”

Jason barked out a laugh. “Nice.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you become a dancer? It seems like model would make more sense.”

“True. I’ve had offers, but I’m awful good at getting in trouble.” He smirked. “And I’m not too shabby at seducing women. Stripping’s more fun. I’m all about fun.”

“Sounds nice. It’s been a while. I think I’m starting to forget what fun actually is, aside from staying in bed eating pizza.”

“That’s adult fun,” Harry said. Then he frowned. “Correction: working adult fun. You take what you can get once you’re past twenty-five.”

Jason clucked his tongue. “A couple of working stiffs, huh? If we ever get out of here, we should all go get drinks with my friends. Meet some people. Dance around a bonfire naked while sacrificing a chicken.”

I stifled a giggle. “Hey, don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it, sweetheart. It’s almost as fun as chasing deer.”

“Wow, you’ve actually done that before? That’s not some weird werewolf stereotype?”

“Nope. It’s actually a helluva lot of fun. The pack likes to do it before the lupanar. We’re not cruel, though. Anything we catch we eat that night. Have to be respectful of Mother Nature, after all.”

The emergency phone rang. I answered. “Hello?”

“Hi, this is Ed from maintenance. Are you guys alright?”

“We’re surviving,” I said, pursing my lips at the men. “How’s it going on your end?”

“Well, that’s why we called. Unfortunately, the elevator stopped between floors, which means we can’t pry the door open to let you out.”

I rubbed my forehead. “Glorious. So what’s Plan B?”

“You’re actually not that far from the fourth floor. It’s about a three foot drop. Once we’re sure it’s safe, we need you to climb onto the roof of the elevator and up the shaft. We’ve got someone waiting to help you up.”

“Goody gumdrops. I’ll let the guys know.”

“Great. Be careful. We’ll see you in a moment.”

I hung up and sighed. “Well, fellas, you want the good news or the bad news?”

Harry and Jason shared a look. “Bad news.”

“We’re between floors. We have to climb onto the roof and they’ll lift us out.”

“Awesome,” Harry groaned. “What’s the good news?”

“Our little bottle episode is over. They’re ready now. I just need a boost up there.”

“Swell.” Harry got on his toes and grabbed the hatch, pulling hard. It swung open, revealing the darkness of the elevator shaft above us.

“That’s not at all daunting,” I said.

“Scared of the dark?” Jason mused.

“Scared of falling off and plummeting to my death, more like.”

“Relax. I can see perfectly in the dark. I’ll make sure you don’t fall, babe.” He motioned for Harry to stand aside, peered up there, and then jumped the whole sheer eight feet up through the hatch. My jaw dropped. So did Harry’s.

He poked his head down a moment later. “No need for the applause, please, please, you’re embarrassing me.”

He offered his hand. “Up and at ‘em, gorgeous.”

Harry mumbled a brief apology as he gripped my hips and picked me up until I could reach Jason’s outstretched arm. He tugged me through onto the roof and I resisted the urge to gulp as I heard the cables suspending the elevator wobbling around me. My pulse beat hard and fast in my neck and my heart felt like it was slamming into my ribs.

“Well, look at that,” Jason purred, his voice vibrating down my front, his blue eyes and perfect smile way too close for comfort. “You’re cute when you’re scared too.”

“Down, boy.”

“Relax. I don’t bite.” He tilted his face towards my ear, whispering, “That costs extra.”

“Hey, Lover Boy,” Harry called up. “Do you mind?”

Jason let me go and glanced over into the elevator. “Hey, you’re a wizard. Levitate.”

“That’s magicians.”

“Same difference.”

“Just get me out of here, Teen Wolf.”

Jason chuckled and offered his arm to Harry, who fumbled a bit but got up in one piece. Above us, there were a couple of firefighters with harnesses rappelling down to us. They gave us brief instructions and then got us onto the fourth floor one at a time.

I resisted the urge to kiss the linoleum and waited to make sure the boys were alright. “That’s the last time I ride anything mechanical with you.”

“And just a week away from the national mechanical bull competition.” I rolled my eyes and turned to Jason, offering my hand.

“It was very…interesting to meet you, Jason.”

He shook it. His hand was warm and strong. I pretended not to notice. “Same.”

He didn’t let go immediately, and his blue eyes were still sparkling. “I wasn’t kidding about that drink, by the way.”

The blush returned. “I, uh, I don’t know, I’m in town on a case and I don’t know how long we’ll be here—”

“Last time I checked, there’re two of us,” Harry said. “I’m sure I can go after our lead tonight and give you a few hours to yourself.”

I stared at him in disbelief. He frowned down at me. “What? You’ve been wound tight enough to snap. It couldn’t hurt to just go have a drink. That’s a thing adults do, right?”

“But—”

He rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket, handing Jason my business card that I’d given him hours prior. “Call her later. She’ll be free. Nice meeting you, Jason. We’ll be in touch.”

He walked away before I could say anything else, not that I knew what to say at that point. I waved to Jason, who winked, and followed Harry towards the stairwell.

“I hate you.”

“Sometimes I have that effect.”

“Yeah, just ask Murphy.”

“Not. Another. Word.”

-

“Fucking wizards,” I groaned, collapsing on the couch with my girly bottled drink.

“Right?” Harry said, twisting off the cap of the beer I’d handed him. “We should just all be banned.”

We drank in friendly silence for a while, gaining back the energy we’d lost from getting our asses handed to us, although we came out victorious in the end. Long day in a long week.

“So,” Harry said, very pointedly not looking at me. “I take it you had a good time with wolfboy.”

“Wolfman,” I corrected. “And yes, I did.”

“Glad to hear it. He seems like good people.”

“Yeah,” I said, smiling faintly. “Good enough, I suppose.”

Harry coughed slightly. “God, I haven’t been to a club in years. Don’t even remember what it’s like. I think they still had speak-easies the last time I was in one.”

I snorted. “I think they open past your bedtime, old man.”

He scowled. “Get off my lawn, whipper-snapper.”

I grinned. “I guess that’s true. You are older than me, but not by that much. I’m no spring chicken myself.”

“You move well for a chicken,” he mused, crossing a long leg and facing me a bit. “Saw you throw a few punches. Self-defense class?”

“I don’t have the money for it. Self-taught.”

“Nice. Internet or books?”

“Both, actually.” I wrinkled my nose. “God, I guess that’s one thing I don’t envy you for. You can’t use the Internet at all, can you?”

“Oh, sure I can, for about ten seconds. Doesn’t sound like I’m missing much.”

I couldn’t stop the smile this time and he peered at me. “What?”

“You’re the only red-blooded man on the planet who has ever said those words.”

Harry blushed. “Get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Never. It’s fun down there. There are balloons. They float.”

Harry choked on his next sip. I chuckled as he wiped his chin unsuccessfully. We were both still giggling over the dumb reference when I wiped the spot he missed from his five o’clock shadow and we both sat there grinning at each other like idiots until the room grew quiet and disturbingly intimate.

“Y’know, Jason told me something I thought was interesting.”

“I’m sure he did. Kid was definitely…colorful.”

“Mm. He said that he can smell pheromone and hormone levels and that body language says a lot more about a person and the relationship they’re in than words ever do.”

Harry nodded. “Sounds reasonable.”

“Do you want to know what I think?”

“Always.”

“Well,” I said after draining the bottle of the last bit of liquid courage. “Given how the two of us are sitting, given what we just went through, given the previous conversations we’ve had, and given the fact that we’re both like-minded, single adults, I would say that there is probably a sixty percent chance that we’re ignoring something that could be potentially beneficial to both of us.”

Harry cleared his throat, opened his mouth, closed it, and drank the rest of his beer. He set it aside on the coffee table and that deep voice of his changed completely, going from its usual light-hearted timber to something that made my stomach tremble slightly. “That sounds fairly accurate, yes.”

“So what would you say if I crawled across this couch and climbed into your lap and started kissing the living daylights out of you?”

He met my eyes for a terrifyingly long pause, and then smirked very gently. “Dunno. Guess I could figure that out when you got here.”

I smiled and pushed onto all fours, making a deliberately equally slow path towards him. He moved his leg as I tossed my own over his waist and settled astride his lap, flattening my hands on his shoulders. He was solid and warm and he smelled faintly of sandalwood and old cologne, but not the musky kind, the good, subtle, sweet kind. He didn’t move at first, not until I lowered my mouth to his and kissed him.

Hell’s bells.

He tasted wonderful. I didn’t even care about the beer flavor. His lips were soft and his stubble made me shiver as I tilted my head enough to run my tongue along the seam of his mouth. He groaned gently and his arms went around me, tugging me more into the circle of his body. His huge hands slipped beneath my t-shirt and started caressing the small of my back in that unbelievably sexy way some guys were smart enough to do.

He drew back first, licking his lips, his dark eyes glittering with heat. “I have to say, I don’t mind this too much.”

“Good to know.”

“But I also have to say I don’t know that this is such a good idea, getting involved like this. We’ve both had a little to drink—”

“One beer and one girly drink isn’t enough to completely sway our minds, Harry.”

“True enough, but it’s one thing to kiss you and an entirely different thing to take you to bed.”

“And what would be wrong with that? I like you. I trust you. I’ve known you for years and I never said anything because I was too worried about what you would think of me if I told you that I’ve always liked you because you don’t treat me like I’m a freak. You understand what makes me different from them. What makes both of us different from them. You could have screwed me over a thousand times if you wanted to, metaphorically speaking, and yet you haven’t. Most people think I’m dangerous or a liability, but you don’t. You respect me. I don’t see that a lot out of the men in my life. This doesn’t have to be some kind of world-ending thing if two people care about each other and want to be intimate on a deeper level. I know now that it’s something I’ve wanted for a long time, and I think that you do too, but I won’t push you if you’re not ready. I just want us to be on the same page.”

I sat back a little. “So tell me, Harry, am I reading this wrong?”

He stared up at me for a moment or two. “Well, we can get one thing straight for sure. You’re not alone. I think you’re an extraordinary woman.”

I sighed. “But?”

“Butt? You’ve got a great butt.”

I rolled my eyes, but he was grinning when he said it. “No, I meant B-U-T, you dolt. You’re going to tell me we should be responsible adults and not give into our primal urges even though I’m sitting on a missile silo here.”

“I wasn’t going to say that.”

I scowled. “Then what were you going to say?”

“I was going to say I’m out of condoms and if you want to spend the rest of the night wrapped in ridiculous, overbearing, long overdue ecstasy, you should let me up so I can go buy a few boxes.” It completely startled me how utterly sexy he could be sometimes. This was definitely one of those times. Harry Dresden was seldom smooth, but goddamn, if that line wasn’t butter.

“Oh,” I said, or rather, squeaked. He grinned, clearly pleased with himself, and reached up enough to pull me down for another toe-curling kiss.

“Don’t start without me,” he purred, eyes twinkling. “But if you do, don’t finish. Gotta give a guy something to do.”

I shook my head. “Fucking wizards.”

He picked me up like I weighed absolutely nothing and then set me down on the couch with a wink. “Not yet, but soon enough.”

-

I wasn’t sure if it was a wizard thing or a Harry Dresden thing, but either way, the man was fucking exceptional at cunnilingus.

“Mmm, goddammit, fuck, Harry, Jesus fucking Christ, _please_ ,” I gasped out so quickly that it was practically one word. I couldn’t remember ever trying to escape this hard, but he’d wound those long, sinewy arms around my thighs to trap me in place while he tortured me. Worse still, his arms were so long he could tease my breasts from this angle without removing his mouth from between my legs, so it made me even more restless with him touching both of the most sensitive parts of my body at once.

“Mm, no, not there, please not there,” I whimpered as he crawled higher and that hot mouth slid over my clit, his tongue swirling in endless circles around it until I couldn’t stop pushing my hips against his face. The brush of his stubble against the inside of my thighs only made it worse. I couldn’t take the friction, the way it made me even more frantic.

He of course didn’t listen and only made things worse a second later as he angled two of those impossibly long fingers inside me. I threw my head back and screamed with renewed vigor as the pleasure peaked harder as he started carefully thrusting his fingers into me in time with his devious mouth. I writhed underneath him, but he wouldn’t let go, only adding fuel to the fire by ever-so-gently biting down over my spot.

“F-Fuck…I’m gonna come if you don’t…s-stop… _God_ …” The orgasm tore through my body like I was made of tissue paper. The pleasure raked over me from head to toe, centralized in that juncture where his tongue wouldn’t stop teasing. My slick inner walls tightened around his fingers and he didn’t stop until they relaxed again after the climax passed. I collapsed to the bed in a heap, the ceiling spinning before my half-lidded eyes, wondering if I’d ever come that hard on a man’s mouth.

After a while, the mattress pitched to one side and then the other, indicating that he’d climbed over me, and I heard the faint sound of him chuckling at the vacant expression on my face.

“’I’m gonna come if you don’t stop God?” he mused. “I think that’s a new one.”

“Shu’up,” I mumbled half-heartedly. “This is what I get. I suggest sex and you try to murder me instead.”

He laughed. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to make an attempt on your life.”

“The lies you tell,” I said, bringing him down to my lips. I kissed him and thanked God he’d somehow managed to clean his mouth during the time I was passed out. “Is it your policy to make sure your women are too exhausted to actually have sex with you?”

“Considering I don’t do it that often, maybe that’s part of my M.O. Knock ‘em dead, I always say.”

“That you did. That was…” I shivered as I felt an echo of the orgasm for a second. “Surreal. The women of Chicago are definitely missing out.”

“Don’t be so modest,” he said, smirking. “I’m just the painter. It’s a helluva canvass.”

I blushed. No one had ever said that to me before. “Kudos on your brush strokes.”

He chuckled. “Why, thank you. Should I go get you a Red Bull before we continue?”

“No, I think I’ve finally recovered enough for the next round.”

“Good.” He slipped an arm beneath me and rolled over, balancing me in his ever-expanding lap. I swept my hair out of my face and fought my inner modesty as I pulled down his boxer shorts. Oh my.

“I was right,” I said, eyes a little wide. “You are trying to kill me.”

He sat up and wriggled the rest of the way out of them, stealing a kiss when we were level with each other. “We’ll make it work, I promise.”

After applying a condom, I started to lean in towards his lap, but he caught my arm, shaking his head. “I’m wound up enough. No need.”

I flushed darker. “Oh. But you just, um—”

“I didn’t do that so you’d return the favor,” he said, and the look in his eyes made me shiver again. “I’ve been wanting to do that to you since the second we met.”

I bit my bottom lip, suddenly shy from the revelation. “Seriously? Me?”

“You,” he confirmed. “Wanted to know if you’d taste as sweet as you look.”

He wrapped his arms around me then, kissing me deeper, running his hands up and down my naked spine, his voice getting rougher by the minute. “You do, you know. I like the way you taste. Sweet like summer peaches. Mm, you’re so soft.”

I cried out as his fingertips brushed my opening. He nibbled my throat, licking over my pulse. “And wet, God, you’re so wet right now. Can’t wait to be inside you. Can’t wait to feel you around me.”

He lifted my waist above him then, and then he was suddenly inside me. Oh God. Oh my fucking God.

I tried not to scratch him, but I couldn’t help it. Fuck, he was huge and hard and yet his skin was so soft. Before I knew it, I was trembling and gasping for air and he hadn’t even moved yet.

“Oh God, Harry,” I whimpered, clutching his shoulders. “ _God._ Mm, don’t move or I’m gonna—”

“Or you’ll what?” he purred in my ear, biting the lobe, sliding his hands down to grip my backside. “Come?”

He pushed down on my hips, sliding the rest of his cock inside me, and I came so hard that I saw stars.

For a moment, I didn’t know where I was. I’d gone completely into the abyss of pleasure for God only knows how long. Eventually, I realized I was propped up against Harry’s chest, my head on his shoulder, my arms limply around his neck.

“You are such an asshole.”

Harry’s chest rumbled with a good-natured laugh. “Guilty as charged. But can you blame me? I couldn’t resist.”

I resumed control over my limbs one by one and fixed him with a spiteful glare. “I’m going to get you back for that, one way or another. Mark my words, wizard.”

He grinned, those nefarious brown eyes twinkling. “I look forward to it. But in the meantime…”

He stretched out on his back and anchored his hands at my waist, the lust sliding over his handsome features once again. “…I believe we had a previous engagement.”

I licked my lips as I felt him circle his hips gently, sending whirlpools of pleasure rushing through me as I felt him hard and eager inside me. “That we did.”

To my utter delight, Harry didn’t rush me. He let me find my own rhythm and moved in sync with me, until I was reminded of waves on a shore. Tide goes in, tide goes out. Warm, warm water, sunlight. Perfection.

It wasn’t until we were both rising and falling faster on the sheets that he made his own move; this time sitting up and wrapping my legs around his waist. His hot mouth fell upon my neck again and it became that much harder to concentrate on our rhythm with him painting messy kisses along my throat. Bit by bit, he pushed me towards the edge, always patient, always sensing when I was close so he could relish every second of making me lose control.

“Mm, you’re holding back,” he whispered, kissing the spot where my jaw met my neck. “Don’t. I can take it.”

“N-Not yet,” I mumbled, twisting in his arms to ensure he couldn’t hit my spot. “Please, just not yet.”

“You’re ready,” he said gently. “I’m not going anywhere. Let me take care of you.”

He slid his hands down my back, so slowly, and then gripped both halves of my ass, pulling me down onto his cock harder, bucking his hips on the apex of every thrust, grazing my clit. I unraveled in his arms, gasping out his name as the orgasm broke inside me like a dam. Once more, I lost track of time, space, everything that wasn’t this heavenly moment in his arms.

For once, I didn’t pass out. We were still face-to-face on the bed, leaning our sweaty foreheads together, both shivering from the intensity of what I’d just experienced.

I didn’t have a quip this time. God, what a man, what a man, what a mighty good man.

Gently, he deposited me on the bed and planted his hands flat on either side, looking slightly concerned. “You okay?”

I gave him a drowsy smile. “As if you even need to ask.”

He laughed a little. “I’m a big guy. I have to ask.”

“You,” I said, reaching up enough to kiss him. “Are perfectly perfect. Does that answer your question?”

“No, but I’ll take it anyway.” He leaned into the next kiss, sliding down until he hovered over me on his forearms, and I lifted my legs to either side of him. He took it as a signal that I was ready again and started to pitch to one side to roll us over, but I stopped him.

“Mm, no, want you on top,” I mumbled around his lips, dizzy with lust, or else I wouldn’t have said anything at all. Maybe Jason had rubbed off on me. No pun intended.

Harry shook his head slightly, though his voice came out noticeably distracted. “I’m stronger than I look. Might hurt you.”

“Did I say I have a problem with that?”

He opened his eyes then, a little taken aback apparently. “Maybe not, but I think I might.”

“You never know until you try.” I slid my hand between us, cupping him, running my fingers along the underside of his shaft. He inhaled sharply, losing focus for a moment.

“You told me not to hold back,” I whispered. “To thine own self be true, Harry.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” he murmured. “Not sure how good my control is.”

“Let’s find out together. I don’t break easy.”

He brushed the hair out of my face, staring intently down into my eyes, his expression much too careful for a guy who had such a chivalrous streak. “Are you sure?”

I squeezed him gently, just enough to hear him groan. “Positive.”

His dark eyes flashed. “Only fools are positive.”

I grinned. “Are you sure?”

He grinned back. “Positive.”

He kissed me this time and brought his long arms up on either side of me to take the weight of his upper body and keep from crushing me into the bed. It also had the added benefit of caging me between them, a gesture so intimate that I shivered a bit. The kissing deepened. Got messier, harder, more animalistic, and I could hear an echo of a groan on his hurried breaths. He knocked my hand away and guided himself inside me with the utmost impatient confidence.

_“Fuck.”_

My spine arched all on its own, brushing my breasts against the hard plains of his chest, as he disappeared inside me again. The pleasure engulfed me, so strong it had felt like an enormous tug at my center that made my legs curl on either side of his waist. I squirmed underneath him out of pure habit, adjusting to him again, eventually looping my legs over his to keep from crawling off the bed entirely. I wasn’t sure how long it took for me to go still the second time, but he didn’t seem to mind, judging by the faint smirk I could feel on my neck.

“You asked for it,” he drawled, nipping me slightly, his voice deep but still full of good humor.

I licked my lips and forced myself to stop wiggling around. “That I did. Silly me.”

“Are you—”

I nodded. “I’m good. Great. Mm, fantastic, actually.”

“If you had pants on, this is the point where they’d be on fire, but I’ll indulge you anyway.” He pulled out, devastatingly slowly, and I broke into a fresh set of shudders. I couldn’t tell if he was still being careful at this point or if he was just enjoying my reaction. I couldn’t bear it. It felt so fucking fantastic and I just wanted every bit of it I could take.

“For God’s sake, Harry,” I groaned into his mouth, sliding my hands lower and setting my nails into his shoulder blades. “Move or be moved.”

Apparently, that set him off. His fingers glided up through my tangled curls and he drew my head back, licking and sucking at my neck, and then he plunged into me with force this time. Stars exploded behind my eyes. My toes curled on his calf muscles. Holy hell.

“Liked that, did you?” he murmured, and then he did it again. And again.

“Oh God, don’t fucking stop,” I gasped out, gripping a handful of his hair out of sheer frantic need to hold onto something.

He reached down and pulled my left leg up further, cradling his hips between mine, and thrust in hard, powerful strokes, each one grazing my clit. I dissolved into the bed, whimpering with delight as every last one of them sent sizzling bursts of sensation through my nerves and out across my overheated skin. He groaned deep in his chest and pulled harder at my hair, curling his hand into a fist, his thrusts getting harder, faster, as his control started to slip.

“God,” he whispered against my throat. “ _God,_ you feel so good. So fucking good.”

He let go of my hair and planted his hands on either side of me, rearing up over me, his knees spreading my legs wider, and then he slammed into me in harsh, quick bursts. I cried out as the tip of his cock drilled into the hidden spot inside me, striking it over and over, driving me to the edge in only seconds. My legs tightened around him as I climbed towards the orgasm again, twisting my lower body until I felt him find just the right angle.

“Mm, Harry, please…” I whispered over the wet slap of our bodies colliding, clutching his outstretched arms, completely wild with need. “Please.”

He kissed me then, biting my lower lip, his tongue forcing my mouth open to taste my screams as he lowered one hand enough to stroke my clit. I came that very second, moaning his name against those soft lips. Harry growled as he felt my inner muscles contracting around his cock and rutted into me with maddening strength, as if he were trying to bury himself deeper still, and then gasped sharply as he reached the shining edge of his own release. We pressed into each other hard, clutching bare skin and firm muscles, both convulsing from the overpowering rush of the climax, and then felt into a limp heap on the sheets.

I woke up when I felt the scratch of his five o’clock shadow against my collarbone and then the gentle press of his lips between my breasts. His damp, unkempt hair tickled my chin and I swallowed a giggle, trying to pry my heavy eyelids open enough to glance down at the exhausted, but affectionate wizard currently draped on top of me. He’d managed to shift his weight onto his forearms, but I was still mostly trapped underneath his lanky frame, but I didn’t mind. He was comfortable, bones and all.

“We should have done that a lot sooner than we did,” he said absently, traveling lower one kiss at a time. I thought about stopping him, but it felt nice as hell.

“Seconded,” I mumbled weakly, ruffling his hair under my fingers. “The hell is wrong with us?”

“There is absolutely nothing,” he said, pausing to kiss the spot below my navel. “Wrong with you.”

I rolled my head enough to look down at him and gathered one elbow beneath me, sweeping my hair away from my face. “And just what do you think you’re doing?”

Harry waggled his eyebrows. “Encore.”

I shook my head in disbelief. “You’re insatiable. And also insane.”

“Guilty as charged.”

He disappeared from my view and my eyes rolled back in my head. “Oh, God, don’t you dare. S-Stop it, you goddamn sadist. Mm, I hate you.”

He licked his lips, adding a little smack sound just to be a smartass. “Pants on fire.”

I thought it was a struggle enough to keep my head with him on top, but he proved me wrong not five minutes later by rolling me onto my stomach and fucking me from behind. I ended up with my face half-buried in the pillow and my hands fisting the sheets, trying desperately to hold it together through those positively torturous rough thrusts.

I shook my head frantically, emerging from the pillow enough to stammer out, “You have to stop or I’m gonna lose it right now.”

Shouldn’t have done that. He leaned in, pressing that hard body along my back, his deep voice like velvet in my ear. “Maybe I want you to.”

I shuddered, biting my lower lip as he circled his hips against my backside, sliding deeper still. “I mean it. Can’t last like this. Please. Please, Harry.”

He kissed my jaw, my neck, his tone dark yet teasing. “But I want you to come. Can’t you feel it? How much I want it right now? You’re so nice and tight around me. I want to make you come. Are you saying you don’t want to?”

I shook my head again and he chuckled, sliding one hand between my thighs. “Mm, but you’re so wet. You’re shaking all over because you want it so bad. You can’t resist much longer. You’re so close. All I have to do is find your spot and tease it just a little…”

“Mm, no, not there, Harry, please—” Too late. He rubbed my clit with the flat of his middle finger and I completely came undone. He clutched my hips and brought me down onto his cock, pistoning into me fiercely as I rode the orgasm. My arms collapsed and I moaned out his name into the pillow again as the searing hot pleasure shot through me in streaks. He exhaled sharply and I couldn’t help moaning a second time as I felt him come, completing our primal ritual once again. Before I knew what was happening, I was out like a light, drifting off to a warm, exhausted sleep in his arms.

-

I woke up when I smelled coffee.

My body had little sore spots here and there, but it mostly worked as I rolled onto my side as I heard the bedroom door open and Harry’s big feet on the carpet. My heavy eyelids finally slid back to see him place two mugs of coffee down on the nightstand and everything faded into view a moment later. It was early morning, judging by the pale sunlight coming in from the window. He looked down at me and smiled so warmly that I felt myself blushing out of pure habit.

“Morning,” he said, sitting down in front of me. “How’d you sleep?”

“Like the dead,” I mumbled, sifting my hair out of my face. “You?”

“Ditto.” I pushed up on an elbow and sipped the coffee tentatively. Liquid heaven. Bless him for making it.

“What time is it?”

“Early-ish. I’m always one to sleep in, but we’ve got a couple things to wrap up.”

I wrinkled my nose. “Hate being an adult.”

“I hear ya.” He leaned in and kissed me gently. I’d been hoping he’d do that. I was a little too chicken to do it myself. I wasn’t good at Morning After scenarios.

“Last night was…” He paused. “Honestly, it escapes definition.”

“Definitely,” I said, and couldn’t resist a smile. “Really glad I put the moves on you.”

He laughed. “So am I. Still, I wanted to clear the air. Not really sure where this leaves us.”

“It’s not completely unfamiliar territory. I meant what I said. I like you. I trust you. Shouldn’t make a difference whatsoever. I don’t want you to treat me any differently, except for the fact that sometimes we sleep together if we feel like it. You don’t need to feel pressured to woo me, if that’s what you’re getting at. I mean, you can if you want to, but it’s not a requirement.”

He nodded, and his shoulders relaxed somewhat. “Thanks. I just…sort of needed to hear it out loud.”

“You’re so stinkin’ cute sometimes.”

He scowled, but it softened when I drew him down for another kiss. Mm, coffee-flavored wizard. I could definitely get used to this.

He noticed that I was getting amorous and chuckled against my lips. “Ah, remember the part where we have things to do?”

“Well,” I said, looping my arms around his neck. “We could get up, shower, eat breakfast, and go.”

He arched an eyebrow. “I’m sensing an ‘or’ on the way.”

“Or,” I said, lowering my lids a bit. “We could skip breakfast for a quickie and then shower and go.”

“But it’s the most important meal of the day,” he said with feigned chiding in his voice, all the while he stretched that long frame out on top of me.

“Debatable.”

Needless to say, the coffee went cold. It was an acceptable loss.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Is there a need for a thing such as this?
> 
> Also, yes, these two dweebs quoted FernGully while fucking each other's brains out. Because of course they did.


End file.
